Portable electronic devices require low power consumption to achieve longer battery life. To reduce power consumption without sacrificing performance and functionality, the portable electronic devices are conventionally controlled in two modes, including a standby mode and a normal mode. For example, when the electronic device is not in use, the device is placed in the standby mode to reduce power consumption. However, this conventional method fails to achieve reduced power consumption during the normal mode.